Sera siempre igual
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Un Riley/Bree de como se sintió él cuando tuvo que atrapar a Bree y llevarsela a Victoria :


DISCLAIMER! Bree no es mia, Riley tampoco (aunque el actor si ), el contexto de la historia menos.. y bla bla bla. Todo es de Meyer.

Sera siempre igual

-¿Estas perdido muchacho?- me había dicho Victoria aquella vez en el muelle. Por supuesto que no estaba perdido, me faltaban apenas 3 cuadras para llegar a mi casa. Voltee a ver de donde venía esa voz angelical, y fue cuando la vi. Era hermosa. Tenía cabello rojo que caía en cascada por su espalda, una piel de porcelana, blanca y perfecta, cuerpo de modelo, o quizá mejor y una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera.

Aún así de perfecta tenía algo que causaba que una voz en mi interior me dijera: _aléjate de ella_. Sus ojos. Eran aún más rojos que su cabello y le daban un aspecto salvaje, letal.

Sin darme cuenta, retrocedí un paso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Riley- retrocedí un paso más.

-¿Quieres ser poderoso, Riley? ¿Inmortal?

No me dio tiempo a responder. Sonrió de forma felina dejando entrever sus relucientes dientes blancos y se abalanzó sobre mí. Apenas tuve tiempo de soltar un grito ahogado antes de que _algo_ me cortara la yugular. Luego sentí mucho frío y, poco después, un calor abrasador. Caí al piso, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Vampiro. Eso era yo ahora. Sin alma, aunque poderoso.

Caminaba por el mismo lugar en el que había sido convertido, buscando a mi próxima víctima. A pesar de que eran apenas las 10 de la noche, la calle estaba desierta. _Seattle se ha convertido en una ciudad muy peligrosa_- se escuchaba decir.

De pronto oí unos pasos detrás de mí. Una muchacha caminaba apresuradamente por el callejón hacia el muelle. _Aquí vamos_- me dije y la enfrenté.

Era apenas una niña de unos 15 años. Tenía cabello oscuro que caía hasta su cintura en pequeños y perfectos bucles. Tenía ojos verdes, muy bonitos y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. _No puedo hacerlo_- pensé por unos segundos, pero luego recordé las instrucciones de Victoria, mi sed y me dije que no podía fallarle.

La chica se paró en seco cuando se topó con migo y atinó a darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Le sonreí. Ella me miró nerviosa y luego, después de pasear la vista por mi cuerpo me devolvió la sonrisa. _Hermosa-_pensé.

-¿Estás perdida muchacha?- reí para mis adentros pensando en lo irónico de la situación: el mismo lugar, la misma frase…

-No, gracias-respondió. La voz le temblaba. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y su sangre bombeando de la misma forma. La garganta me ardía, el dolor era insoportable, _la quería_. Dio un paso atrás y yo adelanté uno. No podía dejar que escapara.

-¿Quieres una hamburguesa?- ¡_¿Qué demonios? _¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle? Jamás me imaginé preguntando semejante estupidez. Era obvio que su respuesta sería _no_. Ya, ¿Quién acepta una hamburguesa de un desconocido?

-Eh… claro.-su respuesta me sorprendió más aún. La conduje hasta mi auto y le dije que iríamos a un Burguer king.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bree, ¿y tú?

-Riley- sentí pena por Bree, parecía buena chica. Quise dejarla escapar, poder advertirle de lo que iba a pasarle, pero mi sed era insoportable y Victoria me había prohibido cazar hasta que no le llevara 19 humanos a convertir. Y Bree era la número 19.

-¿A dónde me llevas? Burguer esta en la otra calle-dijo alarmada. Sus latidos se aceleraron más y había comenzado a temblar.

-Lo siento, de verdad.-dije, y luego la aporreé contra el vidrio del asiento del acompañante.

Entré a la casa que Victoria me había indicado con Bree en mis brazos. Sus intentos de escapar eran tan patéticos que me daban pena. Victoria me esperaba en el living.

Miró a Bree con gesto evaluativo y me dijo:

-Es muy pequeña, ¿qué edad tiene?- levanté los hombros haciéndole entender que no tenía idea de su edad.

-Fue lo único que pude conseguir, tómala o déjala. De todos modos tendremos que matarla.-Bree chilló.

-¿Quieres ser poderosa niña? ¿Inmortal?- dijo Victoria mostrándole su mejor sonrisa gatuna.

-Cierra los ojos Bree.-fue lo último que le dije antes de que Victoria se abalanzara sobre ella.

:) Reviews reviews reviews :) jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Que tengan un buen dia,

Emily V. Howe.


End file.
